Masa
|Masa}} |Nickname given to Masa by Ludicrine (typical format for Serrangio nicknames)}} - - |Affectionate nickname given by Samuel}} - |Title given by Samuel, though not commonly used}} |Note: this title is given in the sense of a "chosen ancestor", something common in Gridmask cultures}} - |Self-given title}} - |Common term of reference to Masa use by Hankvi}} - - - |Alias/Birth name in a different timeline}} - |Alias/Birth name in a different timeline}} - |Honorary title given by (and shared with) Hankvi}} |''SubmaXne is pronounced as Submachine, regarding X as the Greek letter Chi}} |Row 6 title = Height |Row 6 info = 5'7" (67 Inches)/170.17cm |Row 7 title = Weight |Row 7 info = 101 pounds/45.8kg}} Story Timeline -72 ADC to -53 ADC Masa Le-Umas originally lived on the planet Splationia, as the child of a Splationian and a Mechai. Her parents were killed by an odd Splationian gang who was apparently led by the renowned " ", leaving her orphaned at five years of age, though she was later adopted by the family of Samuel. Around the time Samuel and his brother were sent with other young Splationians on a nine-year journey to Ludus, she was sent to accompany him, being tutored at the time and eventually going on to tutor Samuel and his brother. A few months after her arrival on Ludus, she became separated from the group of other Splationians, and was then confronted by a member of the organization controlled by the " " who Masa knew of all too well. The member kidnapped her, and then allowed her to be imprisoned by a blacksmith who also worked for the , who then put her to work. Here, she was able to begin to hone her skills in blacksmithing and technology, though a lot of it was limited due to not being a follower of Zeus at the time, as well as being imprisoned by her captor. At one point, in being in despair at being captured and having to do such arduous labor, she became very sick. At this time, she was visited by the image of Zeus in her sleep, who came to her offering to give her the strength to go on, and increased skill as a blacksmith, so that the work would not be as tasking to her, in return for any number of divine mutations that may result as her being a follower of Zeus. She agreed to this, and then received light cyan markings on her body (and her lips changed to a cyan colour), as well as the hope she would need to work on until she was freed. Timeline -53 ADC and -52 ADC At around 11/01/-53, a number of agents from the Ludusian government came to the place she was being held and arrested the member of the ’s gang, and then freed her. Emporer Taku found it necessary to personally go and apologize for this happening to her, and then offered to give her government pay for her to get back on her feet. From this, she was able to recover from these events fairly quickly. She came to establish her own small business, in which she diligently worked in continuance of technology creation and forging weapons as a blacksmith. Many of the things she created since this time had become things of interest to the Ludusian Government. Specifically, they adopted her genius ideas of using highly concentrated gem stones as energy catalysts, such as for powered bullets in guns, and powered, precise missiles. On 12/17/-53, she reunited with her young best friend and adoptive brother, Samuel, after introducing herself to LDZX Corporations. Through this, she was recruited by the company, for the purposes of creating and installing stylized environmental biomes for pets that were to live along many others in a single home, this being such a case that was actually almost only for people who were employees of LDZX Corps. Around the time of Chanukwanzaa, -52 ADC, she was requested by Mura, who was considered a good friend by her and a regular costumer there because of his ways of caring for Revelian's pets, to make a sword for Revelian, which Mura would give to him as a present for Chanukwanzaa. She took a mighty interest in this, and made a very powerful magic sword, that would change between its' forms of Muramasa and Masamune at will. The names of these swords were quickly made by her as combinations of her name and the names of others, as she'd had little time to come up with ones after all that she'd spent on making them. -51 ADC Ursa (1st Month) There is a (planned) scene where she is showcased in The Kuipter Files: A Ludusian Crisis, where she is with Samuel, checking out the LDZX Headquarters at the time. There, once she meets with Revelian, who had just gotten out of a fight with his co-worker Amygea Moriam, she talks to him about having created a number of swords (most of which have poor names) for him to use, and gives them all to him as gifts. After this, Samuel mentions that there is currently no one working on fixing Big Halley, ever since Dr. Sand was forced to quit due to the loss of his daughter, so Masa then says that she'll start working to fix it, for his sake. Embla (2nd Month) Masa is once again seen near the end of TKF:ALC, when Revelian is going up the Mountain to Raki's Mansion. This happened during a storm, when Masa was outside with an umbrella trying to round up Samuel's wondering pets, and happened to stumble upon the dark matter. Considering the circumstances, Masa decides to invite Revelian into Samuel's castle, where the three then have dinner as the storm rages on outside. Masa tries to make Revelian feel better by sympathizing with his brother being lost, saying that she considered Mura to be a good friend, and misses him, too. But Revelian then appears offended, and angrily storms out of Samuel's home, continuing on to the mansion. Panacea (3rd Month) Lazarus (4th Month) During the events of Dr. Sand: Twisted Fates, there is a scene of supplemented canon in which she and Hankvi are working at LDZX, while the other major characters are out fighting the newest terrorist development against Ludus, yet again. Masa curiously asks Hankvi if he's kissed anyone before, to which he responds that he's never successfully done it. Masa questions what "successfully" means, to which Hankvi, somewhat embarrassed, passes off as " " Masa then offers to teach him how, which he awkwardly accepts, thus being the event of Hankvi's first kiss. Antagonist (7th Month) After Hankvi had fallen into a coma during the Cuts arc, Masa had been visiting the Western Steckenberg Hospital almost every day to check on her friend. This happened so often that the others start to worry not only for both of them, but also for the business. However, this was allowed to continue without any formed complaint, due to the fact that there was no major terrorist attacks on Ludus during the time, contrary to how there had been in previous times. Rorschach (10th Month) The previously mentioned trend of Masa visiting Hankvi continued on for a while. Around the time where Revelian gets married to " ", Masa declines going to that " " and continues to attend to Hankvi, who, oddly, had a blank mind all this time. Masa, curious as to what Hankvi may be dreaming about, then tries using mind magic to peer into his thoughts. She struggles succeeding with this at first, but eventually manages. Masa then sees that Hankvi's dreams portray a sort of nightmarish horror, in which his companions, in mutated forms, are chasing him down (with one ). It was then that Hankvi's Dream-self had been cornered, and feared for his life. Then, to Masa's horror, she was snapped back to reality when she heard a flat-line, foretelling that Hankvi was about to die in his sleep. Masa tried her hardest to keep Hankvi alive by calling the other nurses, but no one answered. She then tried defibrillating his heart to give her more time. In a panic, Masa then forcibly inserts herself into Hankvi's dreams, while Hankvi's one-armed Dream-self was about to face the sword of the monstrous faux-Revelian. Just as his execution was about to be delivered, Masa, with Zeus' divine décor, descends from the "heavens" and erases all of the nightmares. Hankvi's Dream-self couldn't believe that it was someone he barely knew doing all this, and was then revitalized, his arm returning. Masa's Dream-self then expresses that she wants Hankvi to wake up. Beyond the dream, now in the material realm, Hankvi awakes to Masa crying, continuing her mantra of asking Hankvi to " ", and with his hand placed where her heart is. Though having struggled to awaken from the dream, Hankvi finally did awaken, though he was surprised to see that Masa was crying, and that he was clutching her breast. Hankvi was also confused because had almost no memory of what happened during the Cuts Arc. Masa was very worried about him that he came close to death, but Hankvi realized how much he meant to her, and that she had saved him from dying, so he then graced her. -50 ADC Ursa (1st Month) Masa is visiting Hankvi, who is still in the hospital, at the time, while Hankvi is busily working on whatever he can in his condition. Suddenly, they see the "television" turn on to a report (by Diane Goldberth) of a giant spaceship (the Biome Buster constructed by Atsa'an's followers) that is beginning to ascend over the Okto-Gredile. Then, they see a recording of what is reported as "four figures floating up to the ship", which they are able to identify as Zero with some of their friends. Hankvi then decides to act, thinking that he has been healed enough to do something, and gets out of the hospital, much to Masa's dismay. While Hankvi goes on to the Biome Buster via Sir William, he tells Masa to stay behind, wishing that she wouldn't risk her life at the time. -42 ADC to 0 ADC Having been caught inside of the LDZX Headquarters building on 4/02, during the time when meteors and demons and outer gods had begun to wreak havoc onto the planet, she was one of the last people who stayed inside of the building before running for shelter, along with Hankvi and Revelian, due to having been waiting for the former, who was busily trying to gather up much of his remaining projects, and begging the latter to stay behind to help the both of them escape. As Hankvi was about to finish, Revelian became impatient, and wanted to go to his family, so he grabbed Masa, and set off, with Hankvi following after them and attempting to catch up. Masa reaches out her hand for Hankvi, who still tries to catch up, and asks for Revelian to slow down for Hankvi, to no avail, as he is preoccupied with wishing to return to his family and avoid falling meteors. Eventually, Hankvi is able to grab her hand, even though Revelian doesn't slow down, while Hankvi carries a briefcase full of the unfinished projects in his other hand. Masa, at the time, wishes for Hankvi to discard the extra weight of the briefcase, but Hankvi refuses. After some sharp turns by Revelian, Hankvi accidentally slips from Masa's grip. Masa tries to catch his hand before he could fall, but she instead grabs the briefcase by accident, thus letting Hankvi go. Her troll friend then tumbles about, while she yells for the unwilling Revelian to stop and get Hankvi again. Hankvi rises and tries to run towards Masa and Revelian again, but is only able to call out " " before being crushed by a meteor. Masa cries out in surprise and despair, and, when Revelian brought her to safety with many of the other major characters, she cries for Hankvi and holds on to his briefcase in his memory, sobbingly muttering out " " when asked about him. However, after the terrors of the Reckoning began to calm down a bit, Hankvi comes to the group, revealing that he is not dead, although seriously injured, and explains what he just recently found out, after Hankvl communicated with him in a dream. Masa was, at the time, the one who was most surprised that Hankvi wasn't dead, and then quickly performs surgery on him to keep it that way. Since Hankvi was severely injured, Masa attaches mechanical parts to him to help keep him alive, including a portable ICU device on his back, and some assorted Adamantium cybernetic upgrades. Along the next 42 years, Masa would help out Hankvi in finishing up his leftover projects. One of the few projects that Masa assisted Hankvi with was rebuilding the ruins of Big Halley, had been decimated during the Reckoning, into the space ship that would be named Gala Hailey. 0 ADC The calendar date of 1/01/0 Anno DeCurro comes, Ludicrine receives coronation to Emporer-hood. Plans were being discussed about fixing the past so they won't end up with the many misfortunes that befell them. Hankvi also wishes to take part in fixing the past, but he is stopped by Masa, who doesn't want him to leave, and goes to the point of begging and crying for him to stay. She also explains that, for some time, she had not used her mind abilities, so that she would not know the outcome as to whether Hankvi would stay or go to the new timeline (either by seeing the future or communing with her iteration through timelines), as a form of a gesture to him in sincere wishing for him to stay. Hankvi knows that he wants to fix his past, but doesn't want to leave his friends; so, he promises that the Hankvi from the timeline they were going to create would treat the Masa from said timeline better than their iterations from the current timeline. Past 0 ADC ((Possible involvement with Kluhs: tying up arc about the " "; eventual Awakening)) Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline In this timeline, Masa’s story remains the same as in Alpha, up until joining LDZX Corporations. In lieu of Hankvi being around as the most productive employee, Masa become the one who most people relied on, much to her dismay. She later unintentionally gazed into the memory of another-timeline iteration of herself, and found that Hankvi was someone who usually was more relied on than she was. In a bit of a self-serving act, she then decided to use her abilities to manipulate the course of the timeline, thus " " Hankvi into getting a job at LDZX Corporations. However, for some odd reason, though he was appreciated as a worker, his work only seemed to be equal to or less than that of Masa’s, rather than working much more than her, as Masa had seen in other timelines--being an unexpected result of having a child in this timeline, a difference from many of the others of which Masa had looked to for reference. Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline In the Sigma Timeline, Masa appears as one of the eight main players of the Session. Timeline Appearance Masa's majorly Splationian biology shows very much in her appearance, as she has the features of a gridmaskian body, a large, circular head, a slender figure, bead eyes, and a number of facial features that remain undefined. Her Mechai side is present most obviously in the goggles she wears on her head, which has a light core in the center of her forehead, and glass frames over the eyes that transition from a colour over most of their surface onto a colour over the top. She also has evidence of -coated veins along her temples, and some traces of metals present in her bones. Her skin is fairly , as a result of her more commonly being inside rather than out in the sunlight. She has hair, known as a common feature among Splationians, which she keeps in a bun hairstyle. Her normal attire is a hoodie, a collared shirt underneath of a , and a long skirt of a . She normally wears knee-high socks, which have a stripe on them. She also usually wears boots, which are presumably made out of some hide. She also wears gloves. In being a follower of the deity Zeus, she experiences a number of physical side-effects, otherwise referred to as "divine mutations" in commonplace lore of the deity and his followers. The most evident area of the mutation is on her lips, which have changed by the . Additionally, she has markings along her body, which are similar to tattoos, which depict images of Zeus' form, bolts of lightning, angels, and runic common of what is presumably praise of Zeus. Usually, though, the markings on her skin are never shown, with the exception of her --something unrelated to being a follower of Zeus, but notable nonetheless. As the , she dons an outfit of similar colour scheme to her regular outfit, though instead with a hooded, long-sleeve top, a darker coloured skirt, striped leggings, and / shoes. The top has the symbol on the chest. She still wears her "goggles accessory" in this outfit. Personality Masa is fairly unexpressive most of the time, and not usually very open around most people. Though common to be a bit of a talkative person, at least as much as any other character, she is not as quick to talk about any personal experiences at all. Her rare expressions of opinions and thoughts on things are more often taken up in a more forced manner, and tend to come out more awkward or pleading than she intends for them to sound. In terms of being talkative, she can often be seen merely joking around or being indifferent towards things, though she also takes an interest in repeating famous quotes as responses, or talking about blacksmith work, technology, and entrepreneurship--all things that she takes an interest in, among other things--to a point at which it becomes likely that these things will become the topic of conversation. This is at least the case when there is nothing much else going on, of course, as Masa's curiosity will always cause her to question those around her for all they know. When trying to act like a "tougher character", she often comes across as a mysterious figure, or a loner with a hint of rebellious nature, though this seems to contradict her true nature. Like Hankvi, she is more often caught up in her work, something that she takes a lot of pride in. She seems to specifically take a softer side around Samuel, being noticeably more sociable around him, and she can get more emotional around him. It is known that she later developed a similar relationship with Hankvi, and it is hinted that she was beginning something similar with Mura, before his death. Such emotional qualities even involve her coming to cry, something that is usually very unexpected for her. RPG Info Stats *Level 34 *Health: 30 *Attack: 53 *Magic: 51 *Defense: 30 *Agility: 57 Stat Trend Masa is somewhat of a Fragile Speedster type, as well as somewhat of a Glass Cannon. While she is very good with dealing damage and inflicting status effects early in battle, she won't be able to take too many hits due to her below-average health pool. Some of her abilities may allow her to last longer, by slowing or halting the progress of an enemy's turn, as well as her decent ability of Evasion. Use of status effects can be very helpful for allies, too, as they will still remain after she is incapacitated. Something very notable is that she and Sam do very well when paired together in battle, giving each other increases in stats. Though, as neither of them are very good in terms of fortitude, they may require a tank when going against powerful enemies. As such, she also does well when paired with Hankvi, both because of benefits they receive from each other's presence in battle, and because Hankvi is more of a tank-y character, though he is lackluster in terms of speed, making them complimentary to one another. Due to her more commonly not getting involved in battles or action, she is at a noticeably lower level than most of the protagonists. Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Stabs at a single enemy. Has a 40% chance of inflicting , though the attack itself will deal slightly less damage it it does. ** - Summons a blacksmith's hammer to throw at a single enemy. Deals high damage, but decreases Accuracy and Evasion by -10% after use, for two turns. Has 60% Accuracy. ** - Sends a signal to a single enemy that invokes the feeling of sleepiness. Has a 100% chance of inflicting an enemy with , and doesn't deal damage. ** - Sneaks to the back of an enemy and whacks them on the side of their head. Deals low damage, but has a 70% chance of inflicting . ** - Removes debuffs from enemy, but increases damage for each one. No debuffs will result in a below average attack, damage-wise. ** - Releases a poisonous gas into the area. Doesn't deal damage by itself, but has a 95% chance of inflicting an enemy with which will deal the average level damage variable each turn. ** - Releases waves of cooled air onto all enemies. Has a 45% chance of inflicting . ** - Releases waves of heat onto all enemies. Has a 45% chance of inflicting . ** - Sends an electrical current wave that can "disable rogue machinery". Deals low damage, but has a 65% chance. Oddly, it also has a 25% chance of inflicting Aura Seal. ** - Summons a CS rifle, and unloads the bullets onto the enemies. Hits each enemy once, dealing okay damage, with 75% Accuracy. ** - Technological ability that causes her to be removed from the battlefield for a single turn. In the following turn, she will get a guaranteed critical hit. When this is used, however, she also loses 8% of her health. ** - Can only be used after she has been attacked. Summons an aura to surround her that has a 99% chance of returning half the damage of the next three attacks back to the attacker, when hit. It also has an 80% chance of dealing back the same amount of damage dealt, a 45% chance of returning the damage back two-fold, and a 10% chance to deal the damage back four-fold. Damage dealt may change for each of the three attacks dealt to her during the effect's duration. ** - Deals high Mind-type damage to a single enemy. Has a 5% chance to inflict Art Seal and Aura Seal. Has 65% Accuracy. Requires a turn to charge before use. ** - Restores health to all nearby party members. Will heal more if they are inflicted with debuffs or status effects. (8.5% of Max Health regularly, 17% of Max Health if inflicted with debuffs/status effects.) ** - Buffs the Attack, Magic, and Speed of all allies and herself by +15%, and buffs the Accuracy and Critical chance of all allies and herself by +10%. Can only be used once every three turns. ** - Can only be used if was used at least once previously (For every use of , a use of is possible. Cannot be used more than the number of times was previously used.). Deals average damage. Has a 25% chance of forcing a two-turn duration on the single enemy it hits. By forcing it, it will ignore any resistances they have to it and inflict them with it regardless. This effect will not work on opponents that are ten or more levels higher than Masa. If it fails to force , then it will debuff the target's Speed by 5% instead. ** - Masa's most powerful attack. *Armament ** - A technologically-advanced piece of equipment which she wears on her head almost all the time. Allows for quite a number of her attacks to be done. Increases Accuracy by +30%. ** - Is used in the attack "Roller". Can deal high damage. ** - Allow for the attack "Stab" to be done, by concealing sharp nail attachments in their design. ** - Rifle that is loaded with varying types of concentrated gem stones. Is summoned in her attack, . *Traits ** - Grants a 55% resistance to debuffs of attack or defense. ** - Increases Speed and Evasion by 25% when HP is at one-fourth or less. ** - Reduces damage taken from Ice- and Freeze-type moves by 20%. Reduces the effects of by 20% and reduces duration by one turn. However, takes 15% more damage from fire attacks. ** - Reduces damage taken from Dark-type moves by 15%. However, takes 15% more damage from Light-type attacks. ** - Prevents debuffs from lowering stats at a 70% chance. If this fails, the effect is halved. ** - Increases stats if Sam is present in battle. Stats change to 54 ATK, 52 MAG, 35 DEF, 67 SPD, +10% EVA, and 10% CRT. ** - If Samuel or Hankvi become incapacitated in battle, her MAG stat increases to 68, the effects of DoT status effects she inflicts become doubled, and Critical chance goes up to 20%. ** - Powers granted to her under the blessing of Zeus. Electric attacks have 5% increased damage. Takes 10% less damage from electric attacks, though they have a 10% higher chance of possibly dealing critical damage. Also has 10% resistance to status effects caused by electric-type attacks. Oddly enough, water-type attacks have a 15% higher chance of dealing critical hits to Masa, as such moves would be under the blessing of Neptunus. ** - Chance of evading Dark or Light attacks is increased by +30% when Hankvi is present in battle. Trivia *Masa's name is intentionally "a Sam" backwards, in reference to the character. **The surname "Le-Umas" is an even more obvious reference to Samuel, being literally his name backwards, with a dash added in. ***The pronunciation of Masa's surname, by the way, is similar to the French "le", in light of the creator of the character Samuel having French as a first language. **In initial development, the idea that Masa crafted the Muramasa and the Masamune was brought up after the appearance of her name, in light of said already established swords having part of her name in them. *The markings on Masa's wrists are a form of odd mutation for Splationians, as they are different from each other, rather than being the same or reflected. **Specifically noting them, her left wrist has the mark of a cyan 1, and her left wrist has the mark of a cyan 7. ***The use of 17 is a reference to the username of the creator of Samuel. *It is known that she helped Hankvi on various projects involving constructing gadgets. Besides "The Vault" for documenting every weapon used by ancient gridmasks imaginable, she and Hank made for Delinius the Hades Harbinger multi-weapon. *In other iterations of timelines, it is known that Masa has been born under different names, such as "Halley Moiras", and "Maxne Mabot". The significance of this is currently unknown, and such situations are currently undefined. **As a note, Maxne Mabot is pronounced like "machine mah-bot". *Initially, in Deep Blue, there was a scene planned where a police officer would allow Samuel and Ludicrine to go off on their own because they knew about Sam through Masa, though this plan was scrapped by the author. *It is known that Masa usually works around 17 hours in a day, and only plans to use 1/7th of her vacation days. While this certainly isn't to the nigh-obsessive work habits of Hankvi, it is worth noting that she is the second most active worker at LDZX. *It is known that she will live for 4,913 years, due to her Mechai and Splationian biology. **4913 is seventeen cubed. *Great strength, connection to Zeus, and involvement with capturing monsters are traits held both by Masa and the mythological character Heracles. *In the alternate timelines where Masa's birth name is Maxne Mabot, her aura colour is . **It is believed that this is another reference to cyan and Samuel; the colour being cyan, and the RGB (0, 217, 255) containing the number seventeen. **It also happens to be the inverted version of Chronos' colour, . Gallery FS Masa Sprite.png|((Outdated design)) FS God Tier Masa.png|Masa as the Witch of Mind. Symbolic Masa.png|((Outdated design)) A symbolic rendering of Masa. Symbolic God Tier Masa.png|Symbolic Witch of Mind. Animu Masa Sketch.jpg|((Outdated design)) Masa Redesign Art.png|((Outdated design))‎ Masa_Draw.png|A bust by Zoshi. Masacuron.png|A fusion of Masa and Mercuron. (By LAT) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Splationians Category:Mechai